The flexible circuit industry requires adhesives for polyimide film and copper which can withstand elevated temperatures and a variety of harsh solvents and chemicals. During the many preparation and processing steps for circuit manufacture, these solvents and chemicals can cause an adhesive to swell. This swelling leads to blister formation and/or delamination, which results in reduced circuit yields. The application of heat, such as in soldering, can similarly cause circuit failures. In preparing multilayer flexible circuits, manufacturers need adhesive-coated polyimide films which can effectively encapsulate patterned metal circuits and also provide a planar surface for subsequent lamination.